Talk:Dwayna Vs Grenth (arena)
I've seen absorption apparently work. I've hit someone for 48 with snowball. --Fyren 17:52, 30 December 2005 (UTC) :Speaking of this, does Fast Casting or items that increase casting/recharge time work on the snowball skills? --Xapheus Sadalfas 01:51, 22 December 2006 (EDT) I think the eggnog being awarded to the losing team was a bug. The losing side doesn't get any eggnog anymore. -- Technohawk :If it's been removed it would have been because everyone was throwing the fights on purpose to get alcohol and sell/trade it. :P - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 02:53, 21 December 2006 (CST) image:6-2.jpg — Skuld 07:02, 21 December 2006 (CST) : :Doo doo doo - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 08:25, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::how did you manage that? other team didnt load? o.O — Skuld 08:55, 21 December 2006 (CST) :::Uber hacks! New build was released while we were fighting. :P - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 09:30, 21 December 2006 (CST) Name Two questions: #Do we need the "(Mission)" suffix? As there is no outpost with that name I think it's not required. Should we move? #Is the v in "Vs" really capitalized? It looks so odd. Anyone? -- 02:17, 21 December 2006 (CST) :What is the arena outpost called? I don't remember and I need to go to sleep. --Rainith 02:27, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::Ok, as opposed to going to bed, I logged back in to check this out. The outpost you end up in is called "Dwayna Vs Grenth" so we should have a corresponding Dwayna Vs Grenth (location) location with the info from it. What we want to call the PvP I don't know, I'm okay with Mission. --Rainith 02:49, 21 December 2006 (CST) skills Should we name all the profesion skills? not just dervish. Warrior has a speed boost skill :No those are under the link in the part "kill bar is replaced by 8 Snow fighting skills. A glob" Xeon 02:21, 21 December 2006 (CST) When Ice Fort ends on my dervish, I get energy and some health. So much for attributes at 0.. Marstfu 16:10, 21 December 2006 (CST) Yeah, it doesn't affect Faction- and Nightfall-only Characters. Jay332 05:03, 24 December 2006 (CST) Map Isn't the map different this year? --Gonzo 14:47, 21 December 2006 (CST) :Nah, it's the same old Shiverpeak Arena we all love. --Theeth (talk) 15:04, 21 December 2006 (CST) Possible to get a 3v3 match I some how got into a 3vs3 match. Has anyone else had this happen and does this happen in the normal random arena? I assume there wasn't enough people to create a 4v4 but I thought thats what happens when it says restarting timer. I included a screen shot on the right which was taken when the other team left after they lost. I also took 2 other screenshots if you really want them. What's even more strange is that one of the members on the other side had (4) on the end of their name so there wasn't a (3) player. -Smurf 22:14, 22 December 2006 (CST) :RA does that, and you can get 1 vs 1 on broken tower and the HoH — Skuld 22:17, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::This is explained easily. The player LEFT before you loaded. It's that simple. --82.33.8.3 18:07, 28 December 2006 (CST) Experience I know that level 20 characters do not get expirience for kills but do lower lvl chars get it? i know it is awarded cuz i see a green 0xp every kill i get Yes, There IS a formula to how much experience you get, that corresponds with the Level of your character, and the Level of the deafeated. Jay332 05:04, 24 December 2006 (CST) :No, I brought a level 2 for kicks and he gets nothing. I'll update this if I find this experience changes. Xapheus 19:16, 28 December 2006 (CST) Streak Record Does anyone have a screenshot of the record winning streak in this arena? I heard rumor of around 90-something, and surely someone took a screenshot. Xapheus 04:19, 26 December 2006 (CST) :Huh? Had a 102 streak yesterday, and a 78 the day before. It takes a few hours, but it's not that big of a deal. --82.33.8.3 18:09, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::Had 25 wins just now, but had to go because of a party...we could go on though.. (btw i did almost 1,5 hour for a 25 win streak... so 100 wins should be around 6 hours game?) Nytemyre 19:27, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Fake presents So can the fake presents spawn at 0:17, 0:34, 0:51, 1:08, 1:25, 1:42, 1:59 and so on like the notes indicate? I haven't noticed any presents spawing at unusual times, and another possibility is that fake presents might be able to spawn every minute at the 17 second mark, or every minute at the 17 and 47 second marks. -- user:Gordon Ecker 00:35, 28 December 2006 (CST) :I just got a fake present that spawned at 4:15. -- user:Gordon Ecker 03:19, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::Its totally random, i got pissed off one time when i picked up 3 presents in a row and they all exploded, made us lose the match too -- Xeon 03:21, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::Yeah, I got 2 more exploding presents at 1:45 and 2:45, refuting the "every 17 seconds" claim. In the past few matches I got 13 exploding presents and 23 regular presents. -- Gordon Ecker 03:51, 28 December 2006 (CST) Bonuses Runes reducing condition time duration WORK as well as bonus from a shield(cond duration. Warior's Lieutant's Helmet work. :I second this and also confirm that upgrades that shorten casting time also work. Not sure about recharge time (didn't pay attention to that as much) but if all of the above affects the battle, I'm sure skill recharge enhancements also apply. I made a special PvP character just for snowball arena. Each of his armor pieces had a different reducing condition upgrade. His weapon and offhand both had spell casting and recharge time upgrades if I was on Dwayna's team. If I was on Grenth's, I'd switch to the offhand that further reduced Crippled Duration. Xapheus 15:34, 2 January 2007 (CST) Leachers Leaching players are a real problem on these games. :'Leechers' are a problem in Guild Wars, period. --Katko 17:28, 11 January 2007 (CST) How to play and win section Dosn't realy give how to win, just how to play, suggest changing to how to play, as we have "tips" for how to win! Randomtime | Talk 13:19, 22 June 2007 (CDT) no one wrote anything this wintersday- 69.115.13.91 23:33, 1 January 2008 (UTC) 2008 Wintersday Anyone?- 69.115.13.91 23:40, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :Woo? ;-) 19:16, 20 July 2008 (UTC) ::There is 200 bonus balthazar faction for flawless in 8v8 ATS if some1 wants to add. Yellow snow bug heya peeps, during SnowballDomminance farming I found out that when you're on the dwayna skillset (aka avalanche) you can still get yellow snow by activating skill 5 on loading the map. done this numerous times, can anyone confirm if this also works in the arena? screeny proof ^^: --AltCtrlTheLEET 16:08, 2 february 2010 (CET)